SEX PISTOLS ON ICE
by Ellinora
Summary: ¿Por qué Yuri ve animales por todos lados? Seguramente tanto patinaje lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Y quien era ese Kazajo que olía endemoniadamente bien?. ADAPTADA.


**Summary:** ¿Por qué Yuri ve animales por todos lados? Seguramente tanto patinaje lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Y quien era ese Kazajo que olía endemoniadamente bien?. ADAPTADA.

 **Disclaimmer:** Hace tiempo leí un fanfic de Harry Potter con esta temática, después de eso vi el anime y al final me decidí a leer el manga (que aún no ha finalizado), todos ellos me encantaron pero hasta ahora fue que se me ocurrió que quería hacer mi propia adaptación.

Si les gusta el Drarry en serio les recomiendo mucho leer el fic de Gema Talerico: " **My** **favorite** **animal** ".

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene AU, por lo que habrá muchos cambios en la trama original de YOI, empezando por lazos familiares. Aún así trataré de respetar las personalidades de los personajes lo mas que pueda. De igual forma no le seré cien or ciento fiel al manga para acoplarlo lo mejor posible a YOI.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO:**

PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES

* * *

 **.**

Tan inmerso estaba en las sensaciones que no se percató de que alguien estaba saliendo de los vestidores, por lo que fue inevitable que chocara con él; causando que el otro perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de frente, siendo el rubio quien quedara sentado sobre su espalda.

Tardó unos segundos en salir de su estupor, olvidándose del aroma que perseguía y dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Justo en el mismo momento en el que el hombre bajo él giraba el rostro para mirarlo con inmenso odio.

¿Es que acaso no pensaba quitársele de encima ese enano?

–Pe-rdón.–Soltó Yuri con una voz demasiado aguda para ser suya, a causa del repentino miedo que le causó esa mirada caoba sobre él.

Ese es el momento en el que conoció a Otabek Altin, el hombre que se convertiría en su esposo. Pero no nos adelantemos.

 **.**

Hacía exactamente un mes de "ese día", como le llamaba Yuri Plisetsky. Cuando en la mañana de sus dieciséis años había despertado en la cama de un hospital, ¿Que como lo supo? Sencillo, esas paredes demasiado blancas y el terrible olor a alcohol que despedía el lugar le era endemoniadamente familiar. Eso y que lo último que podía recordar era haber caído fuertemente sobre el hielo después de un Axel mal ejecutado.

Patetico.

Lo que no lograba comprender era el por qué un gato persa descansaba cómodamente sobre su regazo, no le tomó mucha importancia, después de todo, los gatos eran criaturas sumamente caprichosas que siempre obtenían lo que querían, y es por eso que le gustaban.

Aún lo del gato era todo un misterio para el joven rubio, claro que eso no importaba si lo comparaba con que ahora todos a su alrededor tenían forma de animal y no metafóricamente hablando. ¡Estaba rodeado de monos! Sumándole el hecho de que ahora todos los días su casillero estaba repleto de cartas de confesiones amorosas y admiradores secretos. Hasta había recibido una de un chico, UN CHICO. Él ni siquiera estaba interesado en los hombres.

En más de una ocasión atrapó al fastidioso de J.J. olfateándolo y cuando por fin lo confrontó este solo le había contestado que "tenía un increíble aroma", ¿Que rayos significaba eso? Para otros tener ese aroma los haría eufóricos, pero para Yuri no era más que una gran molestia que sólo le traía problemas.

Claro que lo que Yuri nunca se esperó fue terminar acorralado por una chica en un pasillo desierto, quien no paraba de manosearlo.

–Yuri, Estoy haciendo esto por ti.– Susurró la castaña acercándose a su cara, instintivamente Yuri se alejó lo más que le permitiera la pared tras de él.–¿No es tu derecho tener a la mejor chica a tu disposición?

–No.. Yo…

No es que no le gustara eso, después de todo, siempre había querido salir con Yuko Nishigori, es solo que… Ahora mismo se veía como un mandril. Definitivamente no podía disfrutarlo si lo único que veía era un mandril con brasier negro de encaje.

–Hey, Yuri.

Esa voz, él conocía esa irritante voz. Definitivamente era J.J., ante su repentina aparición el cuerpo de Yuko se tensó visiblemente, y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando se fue corriendo, dejando a un Yuri demasiado desconcertado como para decir algo.

–Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.– Volvió a hablar parándose frente a ellos con descaro, como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera pasando.

No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero le agradecía solo un poco el hecho de que lo librara de esa incomoda situación.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– Aunque su aspecto era un desastre su voz seguía sonando indiferente.

–Eres demasiado puro.

–¿Qu-é?

–Como un indefenso bebé recién nacido.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a discutir sobre esa extraña comparación a su persona o eso habría hecho si no lo hubiera interrumpido. Un maldito habito que tenía el -ahora- oso. ¿Por qué él no era un mono? Aunque claro, con su tamaño seguramente acabaría siendo un gorila o algo así.

–No te acerques a los hermanos Nikiforov.– Yuri frunció el ceño indignado, ¿Quien diablos era él para darle ordenes? –Especialmente a Otabek Nikiforov.

Sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras del mayor giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse e ignorar sus extrañas palabrerías.

–Yuri.

Volvió a llamarlo J.J., logrando que por puro instinto volteara a verlo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo el no haberlo ignorado y seguido su camino.

–Soy el mejor oso de Canadá.

Ni siquiera siendo un estúpido oso pardo dejaba esa arrogancia. Genial. El castaño rebuscó algo en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y sin acercarse lo lanzó a Yuri, sonriendo ladinamente cuando este lo atrapó por inercia. Abriendo su mano para comprobar que es lo que tenia entre sus dedos, sintiéndose extrañado al encontrar un llavero en forma de un puck.*

–Es un amuleto. Te protegerá.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del Canadiense antes de girarse e irse dramáticamente, dejándole demasiadas dudas al rubio ruso. De cualquier forma no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, al menos el llavero era algo cool.

 **.**

Poco después de eso el timbre sonó, anunciando que las clases al fin terminaban. Lo que significaba que podía ir a la pista de hielo a entrenar. Una pequeña parte de él moría por ver a Yakov, definitivamente moriría de risa si lo veía como un mono gordo y arrugado.

Estaba decidido, iría a entrenar.

Se colocó la mochila sobre su hombro de forma despreocupada y subió la capucha de su chamarra azul para tapar su cara lo mejor posible. Con el sigilo de un gato se desplazó por los pasillos, sintiéndose aliviado al no ser blanco de nuevas y extrañas declaraciones de afecto en público por parte de extraños. Claro que tampoco les dio tiempo de acercarse, ni bien puso un pie fuera del colegio comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el frío a su alrededor.

Escasos quince minutos después Yuri se encontraba recuperando el aliento frente al edificio, extrañaba ese lugar. Con la torcedura de su tobillo y la locura de los animales no se sentía en condiciones para entrenar, añadiendo también que cada que asomaba las narices por ahí Yakov lo ahuyentaba como si fuera un gato vagabundo. ¡¿Por qué no podía entender que ya estaba recuperado?!

Tras unos minutos de descanso para recuperar el aliento, entró, sin molestarse en bajar la capucha o no parecer desaliñado, porque no era lo mismo verse debiluchamente exhausto

a cool-mente desaliñado.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar una carcajada cuando vio a Yakov, maldiciendo por lo bajo el no poder tomarle una foto. ¿Quién diría que su entrenador sería un viejo orangután cacheton? Lo que Yuri no esperó fue que ese orangután lo mandaría directo al gimnasio, hasta que "él dijera que estaba listo para volver a patinar".

Indignado salió del espacio de la pista de hielo para ir a los vestidores, era una fortuna que siempre dejara una muda de ropa deportiva limpia en su casillero.

Su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos, cuando un olor dulzón entró a sus fosas nasales, nunca en su vida había olido algo así.

–¿Pero qué rayos?

A cada paso que daba el olor era más y más fuerte, inconscientemente aceleró el paso, obedeciendo a su cuerpo, como si esa fragancia le llamara. Tan inmerso estaba en las sensaciones que no se percató de que alguien estaba saliendo de los vestidores, por lo que fue inevitable que chocara con él; causando que el otro perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de frente, siendo el rubio quien quedara sentado sobre su espalda.

Tardó unos segundos en salir de su estupor, olvidándose del aroma que perseguía y dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Justo en el mismo momento en el que el hombre bajo él giraba el rostro para mirarlo con inmenso odio.

¿Es que acaso no pensaba quitársele de encima ese enano?

–Pe-rdón.–Soltó Yuri con una voz demasiado aguda para ser suya, a causa del repentino miedo que le causó esa mirada caoba sobre él.

Así que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió en ese momento, cerrar los ojos, levantarse de la espalda del extraño y huir o al menos esa fue su intención, que no pudo llevar a cabo por una enorme mano que lo tomó con fuerza del hombro, impidiendo así cualquier intento de huida.

–Tu…

Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el mayor, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o decir algo lo cargó sobre su hombro como si no pesara nada.

–Así que tu eres el más alto rango gatuno del que se rumorea.– Volvió a hablar el pelinegro cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de los vestuarios con cierta diversión en la voz. –Nada mal.

–¿De que diablos hablas?

Bramó el ruso, empujándose a si mismo para librarse de entre sus brazos, no tardó en soltarlo, por lo que Yuri pudo poner ahora una distancia considerable entre ambos, percatándose en ese momento que ese hombre le sacaba al menos dos cabezas de altura. Eso era un fastidio.

Para desgracia de Yuri esa distancia no duró mucho, siendo cortada rápidamente por el Kazajo, quien lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros hasta pegarlo totalmente a él, mientras olfateaba fuertemente su cuello, causando que al menor le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

–¿Realmente lo hiciste con un oso?– Su voz sonaba amortiguada contra su piel, buscando por cada rincón de donde podría provenir el hedor a oso.

–¿Qué rayos dices?–El pequeño Yuri intentaba empujarlo con fuerza, sin poder moverlo si quiera, su cercanía lo ponía nervioso.– ¡Quítate!

–Si encuentro un rastro de oso en ti lo lamentarás.

Algo en esa amenaza lo atemorizó aunque no comprendía bien sus palabras, estaba harto de ser arrinconado y manoseado sin su consentimiento. Una oleada de furia se desató en su cuerpo, dejando atrás el nerviosismo lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando quitárselo de encima. Extrañamente el moreno no hizo amagos por volver a acercarse, en cambio miraba su mano derecha con interés insano.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Yuri por fin se dio cuenta de lo que tenía entre las manos era demasiado tarde, pues lo había desgarrado con un solo movimiento, dejando a la vista un montoncito de garras. Garras de oso.

El "amuleto" que J.J. le había dado tenia garras.

Algo asqueado arrugó la nariz, definitivamente no quería el llavero de regreso, por muy bueno que pudiera haber sido como amuleto, era asqueroso.

–Aún sigues apestando a oso.– Pronunció el Kazajo con cierto asco, atrayendo otra vez la atención del rubio a él.

Sin ningún cuidado empujó a Yuri contra la pared de azulejos, acorralándolo de nueva cuenta contra un muro y su cuerpo, comenzando a frotarse contra él. Podía sentir todos sus músculos tensos sobre su diminuta figura, sin poder hacer más que lanzar repetidos insultos en ruso a todo pulmón.

–¡Deja de frotarte en mi!– Gritó el menor, forcejeando por tercera vez el día de hoy, definitivamente tendría que haberse quedado en casa. –Es… Asqueroso.

–Quédate callado.– Volvió a reprender el castaño, sin mostrar alguna emoción en el rostro. –Hablas demasiado.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que escuchó antes de quedarse completamente quieto. El aroma había regresado. Ese maravilloso aroma de antes, ahora era tan fuerte que le hacia sentir mareado. Quería oponer resistencia pero su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si ese extraño aroma lo debilitara. ¿Acaso lo estaría drogando?

–Tengo cosas que hacer, así que tendrás que usar tu mano para hacerme venir más rápido.

Yuri lo miró unos segundos sin entender, aún sintiéndose algo atontado por el aroma que lo rodeaba. Claro que las palabras comenzaron a tener sentido en su cabeza cuando delante de él el Kazajo comenzó a deslizar el cierre de su mezclilla, dejando bajo la vista verdosa del rubio su pene semi-erecto, logrando con ese simple acto que se quedara pasmado.

Esa cosa era enorme.

Con paciencia el enorme hombre comenzó a mover su mano sobre toda su extensión, subiendo y bajando su mano cada vez más rápido, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al diminuto rubio que tenía en frente que ahora actuaba tan dócil como un gatito, reprimiendo fuertemente las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas. No quería mostrarse más débil frente a él.

–Déjame ver tu cara.– Fue lo único que dijo, su voz era aun mas ronca, siendo la causante del sonrojo que adornó la pálida piel de Yuri.

Y con su mano libre tomó el fino mentor del menor, obligándolo así a verlo a los ojos mientras su mano jugaba con la punta de su propia erección. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando. Ese delicioso aroma era el causante de todo, cada caricia que se proporcionaba era una nueva oleada de calor que lo invadía, que aún sin ponerle una mano encima se encontraba jadeando tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, estaba completamente seguro que debajo de su uniforme tenia una erección de campeonato.

–Tu cara es tan erótica.– Ronroneó contra su mejilla antes de lamer una lagrima solitaria que había escapado de las enormes esmeraldas cristalinas.

Una fuerte ola de placer golpeó su cuerpo, casi obligándolo a correrse en sus pantalones, cuando sintió un liquido pegajoso que impactaba sobre su mejilla izquierda.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Llevó una de sus delgadas manos a la mejilla, comprobando que efectivamente la extraña sensación no era su imaginación. A sus cortos dieciséis años de edad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de dar su primer beso pero ya otro hombre se había venido en su cara.

Su cara de estupefacción poco a poco fue cambiando, desde el miedo hasta la colera con ese maldito pervertido y consigo mismo por haberlo permitido.

Irguió su figura con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos pero aún así sintiendo el escrutinio de ellos. Quería salir de ahí, ya no quería seguir soportando los incesantes acosos. ¿Acaso era porque su cuerpo era delicado como el de una chica? ¿O había dejado su cabello demasiado largo? ¿Por qué?

Se abrazó a si mismo notando hasta ese momento que estaba temblando y sus ojos ahora estaban inundados de lagrimas.

–Hey.

Le llamó el Kazajo, mas no recibió respuesta alguna. Algo irritado extendió la mano hacia él con el fin de llamar su atención, sin embargo no pudo tocarlo, Yuri había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sin importarle mucho su aspecto o el hecho de que todas sus cosas ahora se hallaban olvidadas en la mochila que estaba en los vestidores.

Ni loco planeaba volver allá, ya mañana regresaría por ella. Si, eso.

* * *

*Un "puck" es el disco con el que se juega al Hockey sobre hielo.


End file.
